Street sweeping vehicles conventionally include an operator's cab near a front of the vehicle, for an operator to drive the vehicle when in use. Typically, each vehicle includes sweeping brushes secured to the frame of the vehicle, near an intake nozzle of a suction hose so that debris from the surface, such as a roadway or walkway, is swept towards the intake nozzle and is drawn into the suction hose. Each vehicle also includes a debris container at an opposite end of the suction hose for receiving the debris that is drawn from the surface. Thus, the operator drives the sweeping vehicle along the surface while the brushes sweep and lift debris from the surface and the debris is drawn into the suction hose and deposited into the debris container.
Many variations of sweeping vehicles have been proposed for a variety of reasons. In some cases, the intake nozzle of the suction hose and the sweeping brushes are located under the cab, behind the cab, or towards the rear of the vehicle. One of the disadvantages of these arrangements is that the operator is unable to view the location of the brushes and nozzle and is unable to direct the vehicle accurately such that the brushes and nozzle pass directly over debris along the surface being cleaned. Also, the operator is unable to detect a possible blockage problem in the suction hose as the operator cannot see the intake nozzle to determine if the nozzle is drawing in debris.
In other sweeping vehicles, the intake nozzle and the sweeping brushes are located near or forward of the operator's cab. In these vehicles, the suction hose extends from the intake nozzle toward the front of the vehicle, to the debris container behind the operator's cab. Thus, the suction hose extends either in front of the front axle or behind the front axle. Both of these vehicle arrangements also suffer from several disadvantages, however. In the case that the suction hose is located in front of the front axle, the size of the operator's cab is reduced, reducing the space that the operator has when inside the cab, as the suction hose passes through this area. Alternatively, the front axle and front wheels are located closer to the rear of the vehicle to allow the suction hose to pass by without imposing on the space of the operator's cab. This is clearly not desirable, however, as the shorter wheelbase provides a less comfortable ride and less vehicle stability.
In the case that the suction hose is located behind the front axle, the suction hose passes under the axle and then bends upwardly. This is undesirable as the upward bend causes a point where blockage can occur. As is well known, it is desirable to ensure that the suction hose is relatively straight or free of any tight turns or bends to allow free flow of air and debris through the hose since tight turns or bends in the hose generally provide points where blockages occur.
Accordingly, it is an object of an aspect of the present invention to provide an improved mobile vacuum sweeper to obviate or mitigate at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art.